The Rules of War
by Sessediz
Summary: Darlene Martin (OC) is the second eldest of farmer Benjamin Martin. Darlene is spending the summer with her Aunt Charlotte whilst looking for a man to court her. Although Darlene knows the importance of finding a man, she can't help but hope for an adventure to come her way. But when she meets the Commander of the Green Dragoons, she may end up with more than she bargained for. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I have recently decided to write my own fanfic after reading all the wondrous ones listed under _The Patriot_. I do hope that you will continue to read my story as the first chapter is just here to get you flowing with the story.**

**As you are all aware, the characters and original storyline of _The Patriot_ belong to screenwriter Robert Rodat. Darlene Martin is my own character. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>If music be the food of love, play on;<br>Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
>The appetite may sicken, and so die.<br>That strain again! it had a dying fall:  
>O! it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound<br>That breathes upon a bank of violets,  
>Stealing and giving odour. Enough! no more:<br>'Tis not so sweet now as it was before.  
>O spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou,<br>That, notwithstanding thy capacity  
>Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there,<br>Of what validity and pitch soe'er,  
>But falls into abatement and low price,<br>Even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy,  
>That it alone is high fantastical.<em>

I closed my eyes and awaited for Margaret's line to chime in. When I heard a continuing silence I repeated myself, "That it _alone_ is high fantastical…?" I scolded, looking over to her as she looked up from her doodles.

"What?" Margaret looked confused. "Oh, are you still reading that?"

"No." I closed the book on my finger to save the place. "It is _your_ line and we have only just started. Come now, Father has put me in charge of your schooling and you best listen to what you can whilst I am around."

"Planning on leaving soon, dearest Darlene?" Margaret smiled. I smirked back at her.

"You know that Father plans to send me to Aunt Charlotte's in Charles Town this summer. She plans to take me to all the important functions and I should hope to be engaged by the time the leaves start to turn." I sighed as I sat the book down. It was hard sometimes having to parent my younger siblings and, although I rather be enjoying the sites of places like Charles Town or New York even… I still feared who would look after them once I had been married off.

Certainly, father had gone many years without my mother, Elizabeth. However, I sometimes doubted that he would remarry to anyone in his lifetime.

I looked back to Margaret who was now daydreaming up to the sky. It certainly was a beautiful day with a warm breeze.

I thought of Gabriel. He had been gone only six months with the Continental Army and yet it was still a surprise to me to see Samuel and Nathan hunting alongside Thomas. He had surely made a point of teasing me all though our years together, often choosing Thomas over me for any such activities, and yet I still missed his presence. The topics he and father would discuss in the evenings by the fire always enthralled my attention. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss his readings of Shakespeare's work.

Perhaps it was the adventure of it all.

I often loathed the way the girls in Charles Town acted when the gentlemen approached them; all swooning and laughing on about nothing. I suppose I was rather a Joan than a Juliet.

Although there would never come a chance for me to ride around on a horse like a man, wear something other than ten layers of fabric to balls or even eat a meal in a tavern, I still longed for it, in some respects. A life such as that would likely get me killed or worse, become that ravaging's of a man. Or men.

It was just a thought. A hope, a dream. Just the silent whisper that plagued my thoughts. An inner thought to satisfy my fantasies.

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Note: I am aware that the name Darlene didn't come about until the last century. Please ignore the anachronism. **

**Excerpt from _Twelfth Night_, Act I. Scene I.**

**Cover image from Deviant Artist: The Evil Legacy. Titled: Colonel William Tavington.**

**Please rate and review and I will return the favor with a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darlene Martin:**

The day had finally arrived. Today was the day in which I would travel to my Aunt Charlotte's for what is likely to be the biggest adventure of my life. As of yet and forevermore.

My father, Benjamin Martin, was loading the carriage with my belongings along with my brothers. I was upstairs getting the girls ready. Margaret was busy looking through my ribbons for one that would coordinate with her dress whilst I braided Susan's hair into two tails.

"I shall take the pale blue one, as it matches my eyes." Margaret exclaimed as she fitted it at the end of her hair.

"Your eyes are brown," I remarked as I finished Susan's hair.

"Yes, but they go so well together, don't you think?" She said showing off her finished hair.

"Pale blue?" I asked, now noticing the shade. "Looks fairly closer to a sharp blue."

"Sharp, pale blue. See? We compromise." Margaret ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Please don't leave, Darlene. I'm sorry that I burned the edges of your favorite book." She began to cry.

I pulled her away from me at arm's length, "You think I'm leaving because of something you did?" She dipped her forehead down, "Oh, darling. It was just a book. An old, abridged edition at that. And you know that there is no book greater than God's Word." I embraced her tightly before wiping away her tears.

"Will you write me, Darlene? I so very much want to hear about all the gentlemen at the balls. Do you think there will be Continentals? Redcoats?" I chuckled.

"Of course I will. And I'm not sure. It's a whole summer so I am sure that there will be some of both." I sat up and grabbed Susan. "Now, take your luggage down to Papa. Tell him that I will be right down."

Margaret left the room and I had Susan perched on my hip.

_What would Father think of me being courted by a soldier? Would he prefer the Continentals or perhaps a Loyalist?_ I shrugged as I leaned down to pick up Susan's doll.

"Susan, is your bag already downstairs?" She nodded, but no words. "Oh, Susan. I am about to leave for the summer. Can I please hear a goodbye from you?" She looked at me, her eyes sad, and threw her head onto my shoulders. Little tiny sobs came from her mouth.

Ever since Mother passed away she hasn't spoken a single word. Not a syllable of a hymn. Sometimes I wondered if she would ever use her voice again.

When we made our way downstairs Father was stepping into the house. "All packed. Is Susan ready?" I nodded, handing her to him. "You know, Darlene, you don't _have_ to go. You could stay here for the summer if you decide that's best. I know you aren't too fond of the idea of being married."

I smiled shyly, "I know, but what choice do I have? I can't just become some old spinster. Besides, if I don't go now I may miss my prime."

"You remember your mother. She was in her prime even at her age. But I understand." He reached over and kissed my cheek. "Just be safe. Listen to your Aunt Charlotte and… don't trust them. The guys I mean; ruthless at times."

I chuckled, "I understand, Father. Perhaps I'll even meet a soldier. They tend to frequent Charles Town, I hear." His face tightened and I suddenly felt like I struck a nerve.

"Darlene, you must be careful. I do not have any objections to you falling in love with a soldier, but I would think it best to wait until his service is complete before pursuing an engagement. I don't want to see you get hurt when you receive word of his passing, should such a thing happen."

"Yes, Sir." I replied. "May I ask you a question, Father?" He nodded. "What if I should happen to fall for a Loyalist? I know that we are opposed to the war, despite Gabriel actively engaging in it, but are we truly opposed to the British? Should we become free from the tyranny of the King… would a marriage of an American woman and a British man be deemed unacceptable?"

He thought for a moment and looked out at the carriage, "Darlene, we really need to be heading out, but to tell you the truth, I do not know. I guess the issue would be something that you and he would need to figure out together. Having opinions on home furnishes or dinner options is natural, however this issue we are dealing with now… could very well put the man you love on the battlefield with Gabriel. Which, either way, could end badly. It may be hard for you to love a man who is on the side in which your brother fights against."

I bowed my head. "Seems like this courting thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought." I said, moving towards the door.

"Wait till a man sends you confusing poetry with no meaning. The efforts of some suitors will likely cause you to shake your head." He grinned as we headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this update and continue to review! If you noticed I indicated that Darlene was the viewpoint of this chapter. I plan on making the next chapter from Colonel Tavington's POV.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Tavington, I will not stand for this brutality any longer." Lord General Cornwallis slammed his palms down onto the golden-stained desk. "You serve me and the manner in which you serve me _reflects_ upon me!"

"My Lord, if you would please try to understand the reasoning for my acti—."

"Don't give me any of this reasoning you think you have for your tactics." General Cornwallis looked over the detail report of the Green Dragoons latest mission. "This, this here… the uh, _women_ and _children_," he gestured to the paper, "we cannot do this. After this little issue is over with we will once again be united with these colonists and we can_not_ return to England with such blood on our hands! Do I make myself clear, Colonel?"

"Very well, my Lord." I replied solemnly before being dismissed.

"The nerve of that man… Acting as if I am not doing what needs to be done. And without _his_ hands getting dirty." I murmured under my breath. "Oh, we'll see who will win the war. We'll see who history looks back upon as the victor and hero of the rebel fight."

"Sir?" Captain Bordon inquired as I neared the horses. "Will we be staying at a local tavern or inn?" Bordon's my second in command of the Dragoons. Though I could tell at times he felt that what we did as Dragoons was too harsh, he always stood by my choices and for that I will always consider him an, err, acquaintance.

"No. I need to be back in Camden shortly. We'll leave for the next town and stop there for the night." I looked back up at the fort in which Cornwallis resided. _Anywhere from here_.

Did it mean nothing to Lord Cornwallis that I have never lost a battle? I have worked tirelessly and what do I get as a reward; scolded, berated and talked about amongst the other officers. Cornwallis would see soon enough why it is _I_ who deserves my own estate in Ohio.

We arrived at Twigs Tavern as we neared sunset. The place was already a bustle, but it was the closest one in the area that wasn't run-over with rebels. I am in no desire to waste my nights with rebels when I could be spending the night with a doxy.

A ginger-haired woman caught my eye by the bar. As soon as my gaze fell upon her she was fixated on me. I loved the effect I had on women. It was almost too easy at times.

She soon made her way over, asking if I fought for the crown. She was either bad at conversation or fairly dim-witted, but she had the looks.

"Indeed. Colonel William Tavington, Commander of the Green Dragoons." I smirked.

"A colonel?" She gushed. "My my…"

"With the Green Dragoons." I added once again, noticing that she didn't seem to catch on. "What do you say we take this, err, conversation upstairs? I've been booked for the third room on the right." I said grinning.

"Why I may just have make my way up there, right after my shift." She winked.

A moment later Bordon returned to the table with the cards, "Not tonight, Bordon. I think I'll turn in early." I glanced back over at the ginger-haired bar maiden. "And I may be a bit late in the morning."

"Yes, Sir." Bordon complied. "Wilkins, care to join us?" He continued on as I made my way up the stairs. The room was alright, nothing special, as it was only a tavern.

The bar maiden was up just a while later. By then I had my hair down and out of its queue. She knocked at the door, "Come in." I announced as she peered passed the door.

"I see you are ready for bed." She mused.

"Hardly. But I only need a moment." I removed my boots and proceeded to the bed.

Hours later we finally managed to get some sleep. When I awoke at dawn, the bar maiden, apparently named Agnes, rested her head on my chest as I twirled her curled locks around my finger. I just about to fall back asleep when she started talking again. She had talked all night.

"You know, it's funny that you and your soldiers came into town last night. The Continental Army was just by here with that Washington fellow." I looked down at her.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes. As if she knows who General Washington is.

"Yes. I had always heard that he wore a wig like those fancy Loyalists do when, in fact, he has red hair, a little darker than mine." My eyes widened. "I mean, he still used the fancy powder so it was only partially red, but ye—." I moved quickly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"When did he leave? Where was he headed?" I inquired hurriedly, grabbing her arms.

"Couple hours before you got here, Sir. I believe they were headed for Charles Town. I hear more recruits had signed up." Agnes furrowed her eyebrows.

_Damn him_. I rushed over to my uniform and quickly dressed for the day, tying my hair back once again. As I started heading out Agnes called after me.

"My apologies, Miss. I thought you would be too stupid to remember your payment." Her jaw dropped at my statement. "Thank you for your services, here are your earnings." I said as I placed the coins on the night stand.

I went across the hall and knocked on the door. Bordon soon answered it.

"Bordon, I have received word that General Washington of the Continentals was staying here the day before. He left soon before we arrived and is on his way to Charles Town. This is our chance, Bordon." More like, _my chance_. This will show Cornwallis my worth.

"Charles Town? Sir, that's nearly a full day's ride from here. Surely we won't catch up to him in time." Bordon said rubbing his eyes.

I noticed the emptiness of his tavern bed, "Washington is on his way there to gather new recruits. He's likely to make some speech to get them all stirred. We saddle up in thirty. Wake the others." Bordon started to turn back to his room, "And by God, man, arrange for some company next time." I said before moving downstairs.

I snagged a bowl before heading out. Agnes refused to serve it to me as she was still strung up on the _stupid_ comment. Moments later the rest of the Dragoons were dressed and ready to head out for Charles Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Darlene Martin:<strong>

The Continentals under Washington had arrived to Charles Town just an hour before and I had so hoped that Gabriel was still under his command. Father mentioned that he was going to be switched to Colonel Burwell before too long, but perhaps he was here and just lost in the crowd.

Father and the others will be leaving in a couple of days to head back to the farmhouse. In the meantime, I was busy watching all the new recruits sign up for their duty terms. Glancing over the crowd, I noticed that none of the returning soldiers were injured.

"That's because the wounded are probably being cared for at a nearby town." Father said sitting next to me on the balcony. "Doesn't serve much purpose to remind the young men signing up for battle that they are not invincible."

After the crowds moved back to their houses for the evening, I went on a stroll through the town with Susan and Margaret. Not too far, of course. Some of the new recruits were practicing drills. Susan tugged on my dress to get my attention and pointed in the direction of the men.

"Look!" Margaret noticed at the moment in which I recognized one of the new Continentals.

"Thomas Martin!" I shouted. Margaret held Susan's hand as I rushed over to him. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm joining the Continental Army." He smiled proudly.

"Like hell, you are." I barked. "Father won't allow you to join at your age." I said trying to pull on his arm back to the house.

"Watch your language, Darlene. I thought you were trying to act more lady-like?" He smirked, "I signed up earlier today. This is an organized practice. Don't you recognize Peter Cuppin?" Thomas gestured to the squad leader.

"P—Peter… Cuppin? My, you have grown." I acknowledged.

"As have you, Miss Martin." He tipped his hat towards me. I curtsied in reply.

"That still doesn't dismiss you, Thomas. Father will not let you go." Susan and Margaret had walked up beside me. "And who will watch after the others? I will not be there and goodness knows when or _if_ Gabriel will return."

"I'll be gone by the morning. Father is at the pub with old friends. They always buy him drinks and he always comes home drunk and falls asleep. He won't even know until it's too late." Thomas grinned as I realized the detail of planning he had gone through.

"I don't like this one bit." I confessed. "Now I have two brothers throwing their lives to the war?" I started to cry.

_Oh, God. Why am I crying? Lord, why are you taking my family from me? I'm not fit to be an explorer. Look at me crying because Thomas disobeyed Father, as if that makes me a strong woman; a woman as strong as a man._

"Susan, Margaret," I turned away from Thomas, "It's getting dark. Aunt Charlotte will want us back." Turning back to Thomas I said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do too." He whispered.

We were heading back and I noticed how much darker it had gotten. A sudden chill filled the evening air. "Come, Susan." I said picking her up. "We have to get you into bed soon." I saw the house at the end of the street when I felt an impulsive urge to grab Margaret's hand and run.

That's when I heard it. _Gunfire_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! Colonel Tavington has made an appearance and it surely won't be the last! I have changed some basic plots lines from the movie around. Thomas is obviously still alive and joining the Continentals. Tavington, as many write about in their own fanfictions, is a lover of many women. And then, of course, there is Darlene Martin, who I have created for the purposes of this story.<strong>

**Now, many people have added an older daughter to their fanfictions as well, so it would be far too many to source. The idea of the eldest daughter going to Charles Town for a suitor is from **RoyalBlood18**'s story "**A Colonel's Heart**" because her going to live with her aunt for a while was too good to pass up!**

**Please be sure to _rate_ AND _review_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darlene Martin:**

"Hurry, girls. Inside!" Aunt Charlotte called out from the front porch. We hurried up the steps and into the sitting room.

We stayed in the house for the next hour or so as they searched around for General Washington. I had just gotten to the next act of _The Tragedy of Julius Caesar_ when Thomas and Father arrived. Of course, Thomas was right about him being drunk but at least Father wasn't a mad man when it came to his ale consumption. Thomas helped him to bed before returning downstairs.

"Are you still sure about joining the Continentals?" I whispered low enough to avoid Samuel, Nathan or Charlotte from hearing. I would assume that Margaret knew not to say anything and there was no point in worrying about Susan.

"I am, Darlene. I'm very sure." He stretched his arms out as he yawned. "Gabriel joined almost a year ago now and look; more redcoats are taking over the towns and cities. They need me, Dar."

I winced. "You know I hate Dar. Please do not call me that, Thomas."

"You just hate the name Darlene." He grinned, reclining against his chair. "Don't you know who's out there?" I shrugged. "Officers. Dragoons. They're here for Washington, but they won't find him."

I looked up from my book, "Why's that?" I asked.

Thomas sighed, "Because he's already gone. They left only a few Continentals here to do some training before sending us out to the nearest camp. Anyone with a regulation blue coat has already left Charles Town."

"Oh." I said. It didn't make much sense to me for General Washington to come all the way to Charles Town for that three minute speech he gave, but he did receive quite an awful bit of praise for it. Maybe that's why Thomas was joining up. "Thomas, when did you decide that you were going to join the army?"

He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, polished it on his jacket and bit into it. "I dunno. I guess when Gabriel signed up. It just feels like the right thing to do, you know? To go out and serve your country; once we make it one, that is."

I shook my head. I will never understand this pull to throw yourself out for dead, such as all these men. Infantry has a high mortality rate. Much higher than farming. We could stay with Britain and save so many lives in the end.

"But you're a girl, what do you know?" He smirked, taking another bite of his apple.

Once I saw how late it was I got up and ushered the others up to bed. Susan was being pesky, probably due to her having an extra-long nap this afternoon. Soon after we were all tucked in bed upstairs, I heard a knock on the door.

Glancing outside I saw horses tied to the hitching post. There was a murmur that floated through the house, awaking Susan in the process. _Darn it. I just got her to sleep._

I heard Aunt Charlotte's voice carry up the stairwell, but there were more footsteps than just hers. Outside of our door I saw the shadows of someone's feet casted on the floor.

"Sorry, Colonel. That room's taken. You may have the room down the hall. I have two others this way for the other officers." I heard my aunt whisper.

It would appear that we are quartering soldiers now. Officers at that. _I wonder what they look like._ I pondered to myself as I tried to get Susan back to sleep. It didn't take long but I had my own troubles falling asleep.

There were likely _three_ senior officers now being housed in the very building that I will be staying in for the summer. I shouldn't expect them to stay too awful long, but I do hope to meet each of them.

I guess I am excited about this summer. Maybe it was the thrill of men swooning over me. But there was still the topic of marriage. All in all, this summer was starting to enthrall me.

* * *

><p><strong>Colonel William Tavington:<strong>

"Where is that blade?" I muttered to myself, rifling through my gear.

General Washington had apparently stayed for fairly short. I ordered the Dragoons to search the town for answers to his whereabouts but many people were unaware that he had left. _The coward._ I thought to myself, picking up the blade from its pouch.

I suppose it would be rude to shave now, what with it being so late. Charlotte Selton, the widow who owned this mansion, was apparently housing her nieces and nephews for a couple of days. They no doubt are probably all under thirteen and will cause many migraines until their departure.

General Cornwallis was planning a visit to the Charles Town area, as he would soon be on his way to a ball in the north. I suppose that that was my reason for finding quarter for the night. I understand that many Loyalists were now coming to Charles Town and so the company would now be a lot more pleasant than the last time.

The only issue with quarter was the lady-business. Not that I minded anyone knowing the plethora of women whom I met during my nights; it was only the thought of politeness to the host or, in this case, hostess. Lord knows what Cornwallis would say if he found out I was bringing in doxies to a mansion full of younglings.

I would send a letter to Cornwallis in the morning, updating him on our location. Hopefully our presence in Charles Town will deter any Rebels from impeding his arrival. I suppose a good night's sleep would be the only enjoyment of this night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, this chapter was more of a filler one, but I hope you're excited for more! Colonel Tavington and Darlene don't even know what is to await them… and honestly, neither do you! Please be sure to <em>rate<em> AND _review_ so that I can see what you all think.**

**If I don't get reviews, my ambition to write a particular story wanes. Do your part and make sure that doesn't happen!**

**Also, if you would like me to read your story, please PM me the link and category. I am a huge fan of Sailor Moon (as well as Patriot) and many others! Don't hesitate to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you are enjoying this story! Whether you love it, hate it or just kinda like it, please R&R. I love constructive criticism and if you have _any_ opinion on this story I'd love to hear it! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Colonel William Tavington:<strong>

I awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of cranberries, eggs and biscuits. Leaving my hair down, I dressed in my shirt and pants, pulling my boots onto my feet, before pouring water into a basin.

I had already heard the sound of children running around; the noise echoing throughout the household. I had no doubt that I would hear of it from Bordon. The man always enjoyed sleeping in, if he could manage.

Setting down the blade, I looked into the wall mirror to examine. "Good show, William." I smirked to myself. I decided not to dress in my jacket nor braid my hair as I felt that today would be a more relaxed one. _Perhaps I would put on my casual attire from my gear and go for a stroll_. I thought to myself.

As I made my way down the stairs I noticed the smell of citrus as well. I heard the voice of a woman, but it did not sound like the voice of the widow from the night before.

"Aunt Charlotte, Susan refuses to eat." I heard her say. I stood near the wall opposite of the dining area and listened.

"Well, dear, perhaps she'll eat an orange." The widow stated. I glanced across from me and noticed an interior glassed-wall; the reflection of the back of the woman shown in it. Her ankles slender, her hair – long brunette curls with a hint of honey in each lock… I noticed a lingering silence when I focused once again on the glass only to see her looking back at me.

"Sir? You may join the table for breakfast, if you would like." She smiled. I grabbed my chest once she turned away from the reflection. _She had seen me look at her. But what does that matter? I look at many women, all the time._

I straightened my sleeves and suddenly felt under-dressed. _Damn it. Why didn't I put on that jacket? And my hair! A mess it is!_

Just as I was about to turn back up the stairs I heard her clear her throat. There she was; a gorgeous woman, indeed.

"Would you care to join the family for breakfast, Sir?" She asked.

"Oh, why yes. But I was unaware that there were young women in the household. I shall change." I stated. She laughed a little to herself.

"If you wish, Sir. But it's no bother. Most the men in my town dress down in fashion. No need to wear a stuffy uniform, unless, of course, you truly wish to." She grinned. I was taken aback.

"You have a _very_ beautiful smile, Miss – ….?

"Martin. Darlene Martin, Sir." She curtsied.

"Miss Martin." I bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Colonel William Tavington, Commander of the Green Dragoons."

I joined them in the dining area, though I could only account for the widow, the young one named Susan and the beautiful Darlene Martin. Bordon and Wilkins were likely still asleep. As I finished my meal, I turned to Darlene, who was just reentering the room, and began to ask her more about herself when I heard a rustle at the entryway.

"Bordon?" I stood up hurriedly. The man looked to be in shock.

"They've got me, Colonel. They've – ." He stopped short, falling to the ground as three boys and another young girl ran into the house screaming. I noticed that they were holding wooden-carved pistols.

"Bordon?" I asked for his attention. When he didn't acknowledge me I spoke harsher, "Captain Bordon, if you would please? We are in the presence of a lady." I stated.

Bordon struggled to get up for a moment before the children tried jumping onto his back. "Colonel, they've got me surrounded!" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes before noticing Miss Martin smiling from ear to ear over the instance. I joined along in the laughter, perhaps a bit too much.

I stood up. "Very funny, err, Bordon. Now let's see about getting you some breakfast. Surely you haven't been up long." Reaching out my hand for him, he grabbed it before replying.

"Been up quite a while, Sir. These rascals were in the room next to mine." He grinned, rubbing the smallest one's hair into a mess.

"Ah, I see." I pursed my lips.

"And I see you've met our cook?" Bordon nodded towards Miss Martin.

"Oh, why yes I have." I turned towards her, "Miss Martin, I don't believe you told me this was your cooking. Does your aunt not have any servants? Slaves?" I questioned.

"Servants, Sir. And they went up to the market early for the week's supplies. I do enjoy cooking." She beamed.

_How could anyone enjoy doing work such as cooking? There were people that God himself created for such things. A woman of high respects would never cook her own meals._

I smiled before excusing myself to my room again. "Bordon, I believe that we will be staying in the area for the next few days. We shall enjoy the town today after our meeting with the other Dragoons. Perhaps a stroll." I tipped my head in Miss Martin's direction.

When I returned to my room I splashed some of the unused water on my face. _Why are you blushing, William?_ I heard my father say. _A woman who cooks? What, are you a lover of slaves now?_ I looked up into the mirror and shook my head. I tied my hair back up and put on my casual attire, though still formal, apparently, before heading back down the stairs.

"Colonel Tavington?" I heard Wilkins at the end of the stairs. "Sir, we are all saddled up. You said you wanted to see the town today?"

"Yes, I do." I confirmed. "Miss Martin, would you care to join us?"

"I'm afraid I haven't a horse, Sir. Nor do I have a chaperone." She smiled weakly.

"Then we shall walk!" I suggested, hoping that she would join us for the afternoon.

"Well, two of my friends are supposed to be here shortly for dinner… If you wouldn't mind them coming along then that should be suitable enough."

"Fantastic." I smiled at her, "We shall reconvene here in a few hours." Miss Martin dismissed herself up the stairs to change before her friends arrived. In the meantime, Ms. Selton had returned from the upstairs with a man following close behind her. _I was unaware that the widow was a trollop_.

"Colonel Tavington, this is my brother-in-law, Benjamin Martin." The man reached out his hand to shake mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I hear that you are taking my daughter on a stroll with her friends?" He inquired.

"All with your approval, Sir. After all, she is your daughter." I smiled, trying to gain his approval. Bordon and Wilkins shot me a look of disbelief.

Mr. Martin looked to my officers and back to me, "Who better than soldiers fighting the good fight?"" He grinned hesitantly, giving me an off feeling. He turned to Ms. Selton, "Have you seen Thomas?" She shook her head, "Well, then. I best be off to get my boys. Charlotte will know where to find me." He gestured before heading out.

I was struggling to understand what Mr. Martin was trying to not say when I looked up the stairs to see Miss Martin at the railing. She wore a blue floral dress with her hair braided along the sides, flowing back with the main part of her hair down. She made her way to the main floor.

"Very lovely hair, Miss Martin." I complimented, her cheeks turned red. There was a knock at the door.

Miss Martin's friends had arrived; Cornelia Van Cortlandtand Elizabeth Motte. Both looked so similar to each other, having smooth brunette hair with an almost milk-white skin tone. We made our way out the door with the two girls giggling incessantly.

Once we were on our way to dinner with the other officers, Bordon spoke up, "Colonel Tavington, may I ask what that was all about?" He prodded.

Captain Wilkins chimed in, "Yes, I've never seen you look at a woman quite like that."

"I was merely entertaining the idea. She is a lovely woman." I said getting off of my horse.

"That she is, Colonel." Bordon teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Darlene Martin:<strong>

"My my, Darlene, I saw through the window and that man! Is he an officer?" Eliza shrieked. Aunt Charlotte's servants were back and now preparing us dinner. We girls were in the sitting room drinking tea.

Cornelia scooted towards me on the couch, "Are you not aware that you have caught the eye of Jordon Keaton?" She giggled.

"The blond man from the corner store last year?" I wondered aloud.

"The very same. He says that he was quite taken by you that day and hopes to see you since you are in town!" Eliza and Cornelia gushed and squealed.

"Oh. I had no ide—."

"And don't forget about Rhett Royce!" Eliza added.

Cornelia nodded, "Oh, yes. Rhett says that he saw you on the balcony the other day during General Washington's speech. He plans to see you at the dance function next weekend."

Everyone was called into dinner and Father joined us. When he asked where Thomas was no one knew and I tried to get away with not answering. He ditched the subject, probably thinking that he was still out with friends of his. After our meal we all headed to the sitting room again where I read the Chinese story of _Fa Mulan_.

* * *

><p><strong>Colonel William Tavington:<strong>

We rode up to the house and asked for the servants to take our horses back to the stables for care. Waiting for Wilkins and Bordon to finish talking, I quietly walked up the stairs to hear Miss Martin reading a story about an oriental warrioress fighting in a war. The story was quite obviously fiction but it did amuse me. I opened the door to see all the children sitting around her, enthralled with the story. Two other girls, whom I recalled from earlier as Miss Van Cortlandtand Miss Motte, were also listening in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I smiled walking into the room. Miss Martin smiled back and handed the thin book to the younger girl named Margaret.

"You go ahead and finish the story, I will see you all shortly before bed." Miss Martin and the two other ladies got up and joined us officers in the hall. "All ready for a stroll?" She asked. I noticed Miss Van Cortlandttrying to cover her grinning face.

"We are. Miss Martin?" I gestured for her to rest your arm on mine as I escorted her from the house. Wilkins escorted Miss Van Cortlandtand Bordon with Miss Motte.

After we had been walking for a good distance and the conversation was starting to pick up, I took the opportunity to ask Miss Martin about her attendance in Charles Town. "Oh, I shall be here for the summer, actually. I am staying with my aunt in search of – well, to pursue sewing." She shrugged.

"Sewing? You like to sew?" My eyebrows rose.

"Oh, yes. I help to mend my family's clothes when they need it. I'd – uh – very much like to learn how to make my own gowns. To give them my own touch, I suppose." She looked away for a moment before looking back.

"Miss Martin," She grimaced, unintentionally I would assume. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh? Oh, no, it's alright."

"Please," I paused from walking, "Tell me, what is on your mind?"

"Well, it's just the name. I'm not used to being called Miss Martin."

"Would you prefer Miss Darlene?" I smiled hopeful. She nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Colonel Tavington."

"Please, those close to me call me William." I put my hand back into my pocket, gesturing for her to return to her arm to mine.

"Alright, William." I was about to continue on as I heard Wilkins cough something to Bordon.

"Wilkins? Perhaps you need a bit of refreshment?" I pointed with my words.

"I am fine, Sir. My apologies." Wilkins nodded in respect. Darlene brought my attention back to her.

"I would enjoy some refreshment." She requested. Her friends nodded. "These dresses are so heavy and the summer heat is still high. Perhaps some supper?"

All six of us stopped by a building that served food for business. The trend was starting up in London, as I had recalled before shipping up for the Americas. The food was nothing special, such as a cuisine, but it hit the spot.

We gentlemen all talked of the duties of being Dragoons, sparing the ladies the unnecessary details. They seemed quite fascinated by our travels, but Darlene more so than the others.

"What is it like having to ride a horse for so many hours at a time?" She asked.

"It's something that you become used to. Many of us have been riding since we were young lads." I took a sip of water when she asked another question.

"Have you ever thought of writing down your adventures and missions into a novel? I'm sure it would be a lovely read. Something of a fairytale?" She mused. Some fairytale. Who would what to read a bedtime story likely to give you nightmares? Sounds awfully _grim_ to me.

"I haven't given it much thought, Miss Darlene." I grabbed my water again; her questions were starting to get personal.

"William –" She looked around, realizing that we were now in a public setting, "I mean, Colonel Tavington, have you read many stories in your lifetime?"

I nodded, "Shakespeare. I have enjoyed some of Sir Thomas More's work, though _Utopia_ was a comedy if I ever read one." I laughed and Bordon and Wilkins joined in. The other two ladies tittered a moment later in response.

"I rather enjoy Shakespeare as well. Have you heard of the story of _Fa Mulan_? It is an ancient tale from China."

"I have not. What is the premise?" I partially lied, placing the coins for our meal on the table.

"It is the story of a female warrior. A warrioress, if you will. She takes her aging father's place in the army and serves for twelve years. She was given many awards for her war efforts." She grinned.

"Bordon, what would you think of a lady going into battle?" Wilkins teased. I, for one, was taken aback by Miss Darlene's statement. It is natural for a woman to swoon over the fantasies of love, but for her to imagine going into battle worried me.

We went on our way back to Selton Mansion, stopping by the Motte House and the Van CortlandtManor. Darlene wished them well and we continued on. When we reached the steps of her house for the summer Bordon and Wilkins retired to the room with the fire place. I asked Darlene if she would care to sit on the porch with me. After a couple moments of silence she spoke up.

"Sir, would it be alright if I confessed something to you?"

I wondered what she would feel necessary to confide in me. Perhaps she wanted to talk more on the women fighting business. "Yes, of course, Darlene. And I asked you to call me William."

"William," She blushed, "Well, you see, I don't really like the name Darlene either."

"Oh. Then what shall I call you then?" She shrugged. "How could you hate a name such as Darlene? Surely it reminds you of 'darling'?" I smirked. She bit her lip.

"I don't know; it's just never been my favorite. Not to mention the nicknames like 'Dar'…" She sighed, looking up at the evening sky.

I thought for a moment. _Dar… Daryl? Dara..? Darla…? _I slapped my knee, "I've got it! How about a new nickname?" She looked at me suspiciously, "Darla." I grabbed her hand, "What do you think?"

"I love it." She held my hand in response. "Darla. It's quite lovely. Thank you." We sat there looking at each other for a while.

_Why am I holding her hand? Did I really just give her a pet name, as if I was courting her? Great. Now she thinks I am courting her. And what about that 'Fulan' nonsense?_

"Darla, I feel like I should confess something as well." Her ears perked up, "I don't really understand this female warrior ideology."

"Oh. Well it is a foreign concept to our culture but there have been female warriors for centuries. Some cultures demand it as a part of service to their country." She beamed.

"But surely you yourself don't wish to join the ranks of men? I mean, it's quite ignorant." I leered. She scoffed.

"Other opinions than yours may be valid as well, Colonel Tavington." Her words were harsh and short. She had referred to me by my title again.

"Darla…" I looked to her as she stood up.

"That is Miss Martin to you, Sir. And I'll have you know that I rather enjoy Sir Thomas More's _Utopia_. Some of us here do dream of a better America. A country for which we fight for is more than a dream to those that stand against the likes of you." And with that she retreated to the house for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Cornelia Van Cortlandt and Elizabeth Motte are real women of the American Revolution! Please be sure to look into their history if it interests you! Elizabeth was a daughter of the infamous Rebecca Motte and Cornelia can be found under her married name 'Beekman'. **

**If you are a Bordon fan then I suggest you look forward to the next chapter as I have gotten a request for more of him! He will play a big part in the next installment. **

**R&R **:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Darla Martin:**

The next couple of days went by with such haste. Unless, of course, I was in the vicinity of the colonel. Our passing of each other was inevitable due to the co-habitance that we shared. At times it seemed as if he wanted to walk up to me and try talking to me again, but alas he never did.

Rhett Royce, Jordon Keaton and Tyler Mayes were all starting to 'call' on me; asking Father if I could join them for dinner. Father wasn't too happy when he learned of Thomas' departure for the Continental Army, but he understood that I had no part in it.

Father and the others had left yesterday morning, an extra person short. Now just five Martin children would be staying at the farmhouse this summer. Their absence only added to the emptiness I was now feeling from the colonel's sudden detachment. I know that our last conversation was not the most pleasant, but I figured it was an issue that we could mend.

Perhaps Father was happy that Colonel Tavington and I were no longer on smooth speaking terms, as Gabriel and now Thomas are out there fighting against the Dragoons. I did hope that I could talk to him longer though. Not that the men calling on me aren't keeping my interests, it's just that Colonel Tavington was a bit older. And wiser. He had been to war and was out fighting.

Yes, he was fighting against my brothers but that doesn't mean that he desires to hurt my family. William just believes in an older style and is being instructed to keep the Americas for Britain.

But perhaps I haven't given it much thought. Could I be a Loyalist? Could I see myself marrying up and deciding that I held Loyalist ideologies closer to my heart than Patriotic ones?

I was starting to wish that William wasn't trying to busy himself with Dragoon business so much. I know that that is what he is doing. Captain Wilkins let something slip this morning about not having any meetings for the day when the colonel had left ten minutes prior.

It was near dusk and he had yet to return. I had been sitting on the porch for two hours rereading _Utopia_ when Captain Bordon asked to sit next to me.

"Miss Martin, why is it that you have spent so much of this day out here? Have not any of your friends invited you out?" His smile was warm.

"They had. I just enjoy reading… outside… during a heat wave." He had caught me. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Miss Martin, please allow me to be frank with you. Colonel Tavington – William – he's not the kind of man that your father would first select in seeking your hand. He thinks very highly of his placement in the Dragoons and thinks of nothing else than his service to the King." He rubbed his lower face with his hand. "How do I say this? He thinks of women as weak. To them they are just a pleasant thought and a pleasant night."

"Oh." I said singularly. _Women are weak_. I thought to myself. _Weak. We carry children for 9 months, birth them and then raise them while the men run around playing at a game._

"Miss Martin, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I can only hope to advise you from this point. But if you would care to hear it then my advice is to not let Colonel Tavington's standards get in the way of your happiness. I've seen many a man come to call on you since our arrival. Don't take that lightly, my child." He grasped my hand gently.

"I understand. But if I may be forthright, I am finding it hard to move on. I know that I only really conversed with him for one day, but his voice still lingers. Even as I sit here on this porch while he is out pretending to be on Dragoon business I desire to talk with him. Is he always this captivating with women?" I looked to Captain Bordon. He tried to hide a chuckle. "What?"

"It's nothing of consequence, I assure you." We sat on the porch in silence. The evening wind was beginning to return and with it came the cooler summer air.

"Do you have family, Captain Bordon?" He readjusted his posture.

"I do. My mother and sister live up in Virginia in our old house. My late father loss his battle with tuberculosis."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I rested my hand on his in support.

"Thank you. It has been quite a few years now, but I do still miss him. But as for my own family, no. I have not married, though I do have a girl back home in Virginia that I write to most often. I hope to marry her after this revolution comes to an end, on either side."

"Pardon?" I looked up at him.

"You think of me as a Loyalist, Miss Martin. And I very well might be, but I have yet to form an opinion on this was due to my standing with the Dragoons." He signed. "My sister, Abigail, she's about your age now… I think that the two of you would be quote good friends, as we are all unsure of how we feel about this war."

I looked back at him quickly, "Sir, whatever could you be insinuating?"

"You know what I mean, Miss Martin. Your brothers are enlisted in the Continental Army. Your father is veteran of war and very well might join up again should the reason be good enough. And yet, you have an affliction with my commander." He grinned, "It's no problem, really. You just have to decide what is worth fighting for and decide on a side through those thoughts."

I thought to myself for a moment. _Gabriel and Thomas are out there fighting. My swooning after Colonel Tavington would be a great disgrace to them._

I looked back to Captain Bordon. He was a nice man, being forced to follow Colonel Tavington's orders, which, by the sound of the rumors throughout the town, were unnecessarily cruel and at times disobeyed the rules of war.

_Even being courted by a gentleman such as Captain Bordon would still put the man I loved on the field against my brothers._ I sighed. _Perhaps I should write back to Jordon Keaton about going on a walk through his family's garden._

"Captain Bordon, Captain Wilkins teased me the other day on the subject of female warriors. Would you be willing to speak on your opinion of them?" I smiled, hoping he would indulge me. He rubbed his right thigh pondering the question.

"I am not opposed to the ideas of stories, Miss Martin, but some of the things I have seen in this war… the injuries that some of the ground soldiers have attained… Miss, it's just not a good environment." He dipped his head.

"I understand. If I had grown up in a culture where women weren't questioned on their fighting skills, I would have grown up with more knowledge than that of the militia." I sat my book down, "Please, Captain Bordon, call me Darla. Despite my situation with the colonel I do rather like the name." His smile was warm.

"Very well, Miss Darla. Feel free to call me James. I hear my title every day on the job and I do tire of it. Hearing my name reminds me of home." I smiled back at him. "Do you have any other inquires for me?"

"Actually, I do have one." I mused. "I'm afraid that I do not understand this hairstyle that you and many other officers adorn. My father and brothers just tie their hair back, but you seem to have a woven style." I reached towards his hair without going so far as to touch it.

James Bordon chuckled and explained the process to me. It honestly wasn't too overly complicated and we had a good laugh. It wasn't until we heard someone clearing their throat that would looked back up in the direction of the road.

"Colonel Tavington." James stood up quickly, dusting off his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Colonel William Tavington:<strong>

"Sir, how were your, err, meetings today?" Bordon was trying to help me keep up the charade.

"They went well, Bordon. I trust that you have been keeping Miss Martin in good company." I nodded towards her.

"Yes, James has been keeping me in good company. It's always nice when people will take time out of their day to talk with someone." Darla's words were harsh and pointed.

"James?" I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "I see that you two and getting along splendidly." My teeth grated against each other. _Bordon, why are you trying to interfere with my affairs?_ I stared at him, hoping that he would get the message.

"I best be off. The children will need my help readying for bed." She turned towards Bordon and curtsied, "James." He acknowledged her and she turned to face me. "Colonel Tavington." She curtsied to me as well, but only out of respect.

After she was safely behind the doors of the house I grabbed Bordon's lapels. "What do you think you are doing, Captain?" I asked briskly, tightening my grip on his jacket.

"My apologies, Sir. I was only trying to smooth over the present issue between the two of you." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "She seems to have developed feelings for you, Colonel."

I paused for a moment. _Feelings for me? Ha, I bet she just liked the thrill of being with a man with a reputation such as mine. _I released Bordon from my grip. "Oh, really?" I grinned.

Captain Bordon quickly backtracked, "Sir, please, no. She is just a young girl with a crush. She is innocent without those thoughts. Please don't do anything to defile her." He pleaded. I scoffed at him.

"Since when do you care about the women that I bed?"

"I always have. Even the doxies. I always think of how the women feel after they have been with you; the hurt in their hearts, thinking that they were giving themselves to someone who loved them." He sighed. "Perhaps the doxies are aware of the exchange, but the women from the towns?" He shook his head.

I hadn't given the women that much thought, not that I cared to.

"Colonel, I ask you to not pursue Miss Darla any longer. She is a kind woman that deserves to marry a good man." Bordon looked at me with a desire of sympathy.

"Who's to say that I cannot be the good man for her?"

"Sir…" Bordon's eyebrows rose.

"Right." I smoothed my hair back, "I understand your reservations, Bordon. I will not bed Miss Martin." He nodded and seemed content with my answer.

Captain Bordon retreated to the house for the night and I sat out by the stars once again. I had come out here each night until Darla was fully retired to her room. This helped to limit the interactions I had with her, but now that I thought back to the past few days, I wished that I had made an effort to speak with her again.

Tomorrow was the ball at a city just north of here. I had heard that Darla and her friends, including those of male orientation, were planning on attending. Lord Cornwallis was hosting this ball to try and connect back with the American Colonists.

I looked beside me to see a copy of _Utopia_ lying on the porch. _This must be Darla's copy._ I stood up and carrying the book inside where I could tell that many of the residents were already tucked into bed. I went over by the fireplace and ignited a table lamp next to a chair.

The inside cover had a note from Benjamin Martin to his daughter Darlene.

It would have been best advised that I turn in for the night and to get some rest before tomorrow's festivities, but I had to keep reading. Darla's copy of _Utopia_ had little notes in all the margins. Her thoughts, her desires were penned on practically each and every page.

_Utopia_ is written in an observational, journey form, such as Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_. I had originally thought that she gobbled up each ideal written in the text. Instead, I found that she was on both sides when it came to the book. There were some ideals that she desired but admitted could never truly work. Her commentary scrawled on the pages opened new thoughts I had about this woman.

I was able to read the book quickly since I had read it once before. The reading only took more time than expected because of Darla's notes. I smiled to myself as I finished the book when I noticed a creak in the upstairs floorboards. I looked up to see Darla shocked and turning away to her room.

I wanted to run after her, but that would hardly be proper. _Dragoon business will be the death of me_, I thought to myself. _I am constantly working, doing things that torment me in my sleep and the only solace I can find in it all is the comfort of a woman for the night._ I sighed quietly before retreating to my room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I put a little more time on this chapter to give some spotlight to Captain James Bordon and to pave the way for another good one coming up next! The seventh installment takes place at a ball with some new background to our characters and some secrets get turned up in the mix! Please stay tuned for more in _The Rules of War._**

**R&R **:)


End file.
